Reeling in the Catch
by ShadeDancer
Summary: Jack's always asking Daniel to go fishing at the Cabin. What happens when Daniel finally takes him up on his offer? Slash.
1. Jack's Cabin

Well, this is the first story I've posted that hasn't been Harry Potter so let me know how I'm doing.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Stargate or any of the characters._

_Warning: _This story will be slash. Don't like it, don't read it.

_Chapter 1:_ Jack's Cabin

"Come on Danny. Let's go fishing."

It was an invitation Jack had issued countless times, one that Daniel had turned down just as many times. He just couldn't understand why Jack kept inviting him to go fishing at a lake that he had already admitted was empty.

"Don't call me Danny." Daniel said absent mindedly as he surreptitiously studied Jack.

And why was he always the one Jack asked? Daniel had commented on that once and so Jack had asked Sam and Teal'c, but only that once. Teal'c had gone up once and said that Jack had left him be after they arrived, so why was Jack always asking him if he didn't really seem to want the company. He had to find out.

"Sure Jack." Daniel shrugged as if it didn't really matter. "Why not?"

"Awww, come on Danny-boy." The cajoling was so automatic now that Jack started in without registering Daniel's reply. "It'll be—wait. Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll come." Danny shrugged again as if it didn't really matter.

"You're sure?" Jack asked suspiciously. "You're not too busy with work or about to crack some major find from PX-whatever?"

Well, he was really swamped with work, there were so many artifacts to document and examine, but it wasn't anything that he couldn't push back for a few days. Besides, who was he to give up a chance to spend some alone time with Jack. Daniel could have kicked himself for not seeing this as such an opportunity before.

"Nope. I'm all yours Jack."

For a moment Daniel thought he caught a glimpse of a strange glint in Jack's eyes at his words, but if he had it was quickly gone.

"Just give me a few minutes to pack."

"Sure Daniel." Jack seemed torn between excitement and nerves. "Do you need any help?"

Daniel waved him off. "I'll meet you out at the truck."

"Alright. Don't forget a pair of boots and—"

"I think I can pack myself Jack." Daniel sighed in exasperation as he headed to the room he kept on base so that he didn't sleep in his office on the nights he didn't make it home. He was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself in to.

… … … … …

Daniel found himself relaxing on the ride up, listening as Jack pointed out landmarks and told stories or identified some of the local fauna for him. If he hadn't known Jack possessed hidden depths to him, the knowledge he was spouting off would have surprised Daniel.

"Time for a pit stop." Jack suddenly announced as he pulled into a gas station. "I doubt the coffee tastes much better than mud, but they have an okay selection of candy bars for you to choose from."

Jack dug some money out and peeled off a few bills. "Grab a few for me too. I'll pay for the gas when I come in."

"Alright." Daniel agreeded. He wasn't about to refuse Jack buying him candy bars.

After he stepped inside Daniel glanced over at the coffee pot on a whim, hopeful that Jack had been wrong only to discover that Jack had been too kind in even naming the stuff coffee. At least chocolate was a decent second substitute and Jack was bound to have a coffee maker at the cabin—Daniel had brought a nice hazelnut roast along just in case. Grabbing a few candy bars for himself and a couple of Jack's favorites he moved towards the counter where the smiling clerk was waiting.

Daniel was just finishing checking out when Jack came in to pay for the gas, something he was entirely too grateful for given the undue attention the friendly clerk was giving him. He had never overtly hidden the fact that he was bi-sexual, but that didn't' mean he was comfortable being so openly hit upon by a lecherous stranger.

"Everything alright Daniel?" Jack immediately picked up on the tense vibrations in the air.

"Fine Jack." Daniel took the chance to grab the candy bars and edge back towards Jack so he could get to the counter to pay for the gas. "They had your favorite candy bar so I grabbed a few, did you want any others?"

"Nah, those'll be great Danny." Jack knew nervous-Daniel babble when he heard it. "Just let me pay for the gas and I'll meet you out at the truck."

Daniel gratefully left the small convenience store, completely missing the threatening glare and low spoken words Jack exchanged with the clerk before leaving as well. The clerk didn't know just how lucky he was to have gotten off with only an exchange of words.

"Next stop, Jack's Cabin Hideaway." Jack announced as he climbed back into the truck, not letting on that he had almost just cheerfully killed the clerk for making Daniel uncomfortable. "We'll have fun this weekend Danny, just you wait."

Daniel groaned. "Stop calling me Danny or I—I'll eat your candy bars."

Jack looked aghast. "Not the candy! Anything but that!"

Daniel couldn't help it, he started to snicker and his amusement at Jack's expense kept them both entertained for the better part of the ride to the cabin, a place that proved to be a lot nicer than Daniel had expected given that it was so remote. The cabin was a place someone could proudly call home. Daniel found himself understanding why Jack came up here as often as possible.

"It's beautiful Jack." Daniel couldn't help it if 'beautiful' was more of a description a woman would use, it was the one that fit.

"You think so?" Jack sounded pleased. "If you want we can get some lunch after we bring the bags in and then I'll show you around."

"Sounds good to me." Daniel agreed before teasing. "Maybe we can even try and catch something in the fishless lake."

"Go ahead and laugh." Jack retorted as he heaved Daniel's duffel bag at him. "You underestimate the power of the lake."

They continued to talk and joke as they hauled in their bags and groceries, Daniel settling into the room Jack had shown him to before heading out to help with the kitchen. Within no time they were settled in chairs out by the lake with a handful of sandwiches, chips, and a beer each.

"Now this is a vacation." Jack sighed in contentment. "No guns shooting at us. No paperwork. No—"

Jack's litany was cut off by the ringing of Daniel's cell phone. Looking with regret at the number Daniel answered it.

"Jackson."

"Dr Jackson." It was one of his aides. "The new piece from—"

Was that disappointment on Jack's face? Daniel made a sudden decision.

"If there's something you're not sure about leave it on my desk with a memo." Daniel interrupted. "If it's something important take it up with General Hammond. I'm on vacation for the next few days."

Without waiting for a reply, he was afraid he might cave if he did, Daniel hung up the phone and turned it off. They'd have to get a hold of Jack, something that wasn't likely to happen, or send someone up for them if it was really important.

"Alright." Daniel could see relief in Jack's face and wondered when the other man had become so easy for him to read. "Who are you and what have you done with My Daniel?"

Daniel laughed, pleased to hear Jack refer to him as 'My Daniel' even if it had most likely been an unthinking slip of the tongue.

"He was abducted by the Goa'uld and I was left in his place."

Jack shuddered imagining the scenario and his reply was a bit sharper than he had intended. "Don't even joke about that!"

Daniel felt guilty for ruining the afternoon with what he had meant as a joke.

"I'm sorry Jack." Daniel apologized. "I meant it as a joke. I guess I fell flat with that one."

Daniel looked so dismayed that Jack couldn't help but reach over and pull him into a rough and prolonged hug, tousling Daniel's hair to lighten the moment and alleviate the temptation to kiss away the frown gracing Daniel's lips. He had promised himself that he would behave and drop slow hints that Daniel could pick up on or not, nowhere had the plan included ravishing Daniel only mere hours after arrival. He wouldn't—couldn't—risk their friendship in that way.

"Come on." Jack broke the embrace before he couldn't resist the fantasies running through his head anymore. "How about that tour I promised you? Though it's actually more of a hike than anything."

"Sure." Daniel smiled, wishing wistfully that Jack was still holding him. "Lead the way O Fearless One."

It was enough to start up the ribbing again and they kept up a steady stream of conversation as they hiked along the lake and into the wood surrounding the cabin. Daniel even surprised both himself and Jack by sharing some stories from his childhood in the foster system—he blamed it on the hug, usually Jack only hugged him after he had given everyone a royal scare or come back from the dead and the contact had left him feeling giddy.

"I never really got along with any of the other foster kids. They either ignored me altogether or beat me up because they could. It didn't help that for the first four or five months after they stuck me in the system that I only spoke and wrote in Egyptian just for the simple fact that I could. It drove my teachers nuts."

Jack laughed. "That I can believe you doing. What happened to make you stop?"

Daniel shrugged. "I passed from foster home to foster home until one of them wised up and instead of packing me off again arranged for me to have a private teacher who pretended to speak only German."

Jack looked puzzled so Daniel hurried to elaborate. "With the other teachers I could still keep up in class and do my work because I did understand English even if I refused to speak or write it, but it frustrated me to have all my school work handed to me in German. I lasted a little over a week before I broke down and started using English in the hopes of getting switched back to a normal class but apparently my foster parents wanted to make sure I was well and truly 'broken'."

"Damn." Jack swore. He had known the system wasn't all that great, but had never met a foster kid whose 'parents' had been complete bastards.

Daniel shrugged it off. "It backfired on them. I learned German and the beginnings of Latin while I was there. My teacher encouraged me in my studies and when I was moved on again he managed to find out where they were packing me off to and sent a letter ahead to a teacher there who took me on. In a way they were my real foster parents. Each of my teachers kept the system up until I went to college. "

"Which was what, when you were fourteen?" Jack snarked.

"No." Daniel might have been blushing or it could have been from the exertion of climbing the steep hill. "I was sixteen and I think the only reason they allowed it was because I had a full scholarship and they were sick of having to ship me from home to home every half a year or so."

There was a wicked glint in Daniel's eye that alerted Jack. "And I bet you just happened to orchestrate some of those moves—say perhaps when your current teacher didn't have anything else to teach you?"

Daniel paused with the guilty deer-in-the-headlights look, Jack had always guessed Daniel was more devious than he let on, and then he put his foot down right in an open hole. Perhaps Daniel could have caught his balance, most likely he would have and the fall wouldn't have occurred or been as bad as it became, but Jack was already reacting. Lunging toward Daniel he managed to catch the off balance archaeologist, but in doing so he sent them both sliding down the steep hill. Performing an artful roll Jack managed to wrap his arms around Daniel while turning them both so that he was behind and under Daniel, taking the brunt of the final impact as they fetched up against a tree. They lay there, panting, for quite some time. It was amazing how not being in a life or death situation made them reluctant to get up from a fall that they would have immediately jumped up from and kept on shooting had they been off-world. Gradually Jack became aware not only of numerous aches that he was going to pay for the next day, but of the feel of Daniel's ass pressed tightly against his hips and the jagged metal of Daniel's zipper beneath one of his hands. Somehow he had almost ended up cupping Daniel's cock in his hand sometime during their tumble. Jack's breath stilled and he was afraid to move, unsure of how Daniel would take this intimate contact even if it hadn't been meant on purpose—well, maybe subconsciously he had meant to do it, but he wasn't about to go Freudian on himself at the moment. Daniel moved slightly, a short wiggle that pressed their contact closer.

"Daniel." His name fell breathy from Jack's lips and he hoped he just sounded winded from the fall. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Daniel didn't seem to want to move for a long moment, but then he was suddenly struggling free. "Oh gods, I'm crushing you aren't I?"

Jack wanted to groan aloud as Daniel pulling away gave his hand a chance to trail down across Daniel's crotch. "I'm fine."

He wasn't, not by a long shot, Daniel's wiggling to get free had given him one hell of a raging hard-on and he wasn't sure how that was even possible after the fall they had just taken. "Just help me up so we can head back to the cabin. I think it's going to be an early night tonight. Sorry Danny."

"Don't apologize." Daniel chided. "I should be the one banged up, not you. When we get back I'll make you up some ice packs and start dinner while you relax. You should have just let me fall on my own."

Jack didn't bother to argue as they made their slow way back to the cabin, knowing that Daniel would continue to believe that just as he would continue to hold that he couldn't have let Daniel fall. It would have killed him inside to watch Daniel fall—it was a sight he had helplessly seen all too many times—he would throw himself between Daniel and danger any chance he was given to do so whether it be from a Goa'uld or a zat blast to simply falling down a hill.

By the time they made it back to the cabin Jack was grateful to sit down and accept the painkillers and ice packs Daniel rummaged up. He hadn't realized that he had dozed off after that until Daniel gently started kneading his neck and shoulder muscles to relieve the tension that had gathered there. On the low coffee table in front of his chair sat two heaping plates of pasta in a creamy sauce with vegetables and chicken.

"That smells good." Jack rumbled as he leaned into Daniel's soothing touch. "You didn't have to go to so much trouble though. I'm the one supposed to be hosting you this weekend, not the other way around."

Daniel shrugged, a movement Jack felt rather than saw. "It's nothing special. Besides, I don't often get a chance to cook for anyone other than myself."

Daniel's comment made Jack perversely glad, he didn't like the thought of Daniel cooking meals for someone else and the completely possessive thought gave him pause. He really had to get control of himself.

"Let's eat then." Jack reluctantly drew away from Daniel's talented hands. "I'd hate for the food to get cold after you took the time to cook something that looks so good."

Daniel swatted at him as he took the other chair next to the coffee table. "You make it sound as if you doubt my cooking skills."

"You're the one who's always volunteering my place for dinner." Jack retorted. "What else was I supposed to think?"

Daniel had the grace to look somewhat sheepish. "That's just because I'm not allowed to have a grill at my place."

* * *

Posted On: October 14, 2008


	2. Fugitive

I'm glad people seem to like this so far. At this point it's looking like one more chapter to finish off this cabin trip.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Stargate or any of the characters._

_Warning: _This story will be slash. Don't like it, don't read it.

_Chapter 2:_ Fugitive

Thanks to another great massage from Daniel before they had gone to bed—he'd have to remember to find out it Daniel had taken lessons from Janet since she'd been the only person before to have gotten him so completely relaxed—Jack had woken up a bit sore but without any of the stiffness he had been fearing. He also smelled breakfast cooking and wondered when the control of this seduction had changed hands. Not that he was hopeful enough to think Daniel was trying to seduce him. He was doubtful that Daniel even knew he was bi-sexual, after all he had only discovered that Daniel batted for both teams on accident when they had visited some backwater planet.

A handful of the males there had decided that Daniel was 'pretty' and merited a gallant show of attention; Jack had secretly pulled aside and decked the one male who had gotten bold enough to kiss Daniel, but only after he had suffered through watching his Daniel kiss the young upstart back. The idiots had backed off after that, confusing Daniel who had worried the whole way home if he had somehow offended them. The only good part of that trip had been watching Sam get all hot and bothered after playing the part of a Peeping Tom with him.

On silent feet Jack slipped from his bed and padded out to the kitchen, taking a moment to watch as Daniel cooked while humming slightly under his breath. Who would have guessed his little archaeologist would be so domestic? Still moving with a stealth acquired from years of training, Jack slid across the kitchen floor and nestled his chin on Daniel's left shoulder so he could look over the stove.

"What are you cooking now?"

Daniel jumped. "Jack! I didn't hear you get up."

Jack chuckled and reached around Daniel to snag a piece of bacon sitting to the side of the stove to cool. "I wouldn't be very good at what I do if you could hear me sneak up on you."

Daniel scowled, but didn't have a comeback he could use to refute Jack's statement. He did however start to mumble something about setting up booby traps as he went back to keeping an eye on the last pan of bacon and Jack decided to resume his watchful position with his chin resting on Daniel's left shoulder.

"Do you mind?" Daniel finally turned his head slightly to ask.

"Not at all." Jack said. "I'm perfectly comfortable."

"Jack." The single word said in an exasperated whine was Daniel-ese for 'why are you picking on me?'.

"Daniel." Jack's patiently amused tone said 'I know it's annoying, that's why I'm doing it'.

"Jack." This time Daniel added a warning tone.

"Daniel." Neutrality and innocence at its finest.

The only clue Jack had that Daniel wasn't going to continue their single word banter but instead take it up a notch was the shifting of Daniel's body. Daniel slid one leg between Jack's slightly spread ones and pivoted in the confined space between Jack's body and the stove, an attempt to get free. Normally it was a move designed to throw someone coming up behind you off balance before they could grab a hold of you, but both of them were standing still and Jack had already reacted so that Daniel was the one thrown off balance.

For the second time in two days the two of them fell, this time Daniel cushioning the fall as his head hit the kitchen floor with Jack on top of him. Immediately worried at the loud crack he had heard Jack levered himself up slightly and started to turn Daniel's head from side to side and began thumbing at the archaeologists eyelids to check for signs of damage.

At last satisfied that Daniel was seemingly okay Jack allowed his hand to rest against the side of Daniel's cheek in an attempt to ground himself.

"Jack?"

"You alright Danny?" there was an intensity in Jack's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Daniel apologized. "I've never screwed that move up so bad before."

"Who taught you that move?" Jack was going to kill whichever incompetent idiot that was attempting to teach Daniel self-defense.

"Jack."

It was the stubborn tone, the one that meant Daniel wasn't going to stop, and Daniel started to try and get free of Jack's greater bulk. Jack didn't feel like letting him up until he had his answers despite his personal discomfort over their positions. Daniel suddenly stopped squirming, eyes widening, and Jack cursed his body's reaction to Daniel's close presence. He just knew he had ruined everything now. If only—

"Jack. The bacon!"

Jack suddenly became aware of a burning smell.

"Shit!" Jack jumped up, reaching down to haul Daniel to his feet before grabbing the pan of burnt bacon off the burner. He looked at the contents of the pan ruefully. "At least you already had some fried, I think even the pan's toast now."

"I'm so—" Daniel began.

Jack cut him off. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. It's my fault if it's anyone's; I was distracting you and being an ass."

Daniel didn't press the issue further. He wasn't about to admit that it hadn't been Jack being his usual annoying ass of himself that had started this all, but his growing awareness of Jack being pressed up against _his_ ass. He was starting to think agreeing to come along had been the wrong thing, there was too much temptation in being at the cabin alone with Jack and he still hadn't a clue as to why Jack had invited him for anything other than a friend for company. It was frustrating but he knew it had to be more than that or Jack would have invited Teal'c.

As they sat down to breakfast, considerately sharing what bacon there was that had survived equally between them, the question kept pounding through Daniel's head until he couldn't stand not knowing anymore. Of course with Jack he couldn't just straight up ask; he had to be subtle or Jack would get his back up and stubbornly not answer.

"I'm not sure I was the best choice to bring along for this weekend." Daniel began morosely, picking at his food with his fork for added effect. "Look at all the accidents we've had so far…you'd probably have been better off asking Sam or Teal'c."

It was the perfect corner to back Jack into and Daniel knew it, now Jack would have to present him with a plausible reason for bringing him over the others or risk him being upset. It was a cruel ploy but one Daniel had learned early on in the Foster System—it was the number one game played by every kid who was ever shuffled from home to home.

"Daniel…" Jack's tone held the usual warning about when he started to down himself, but then Jack sighed and Daniel inwardly smiled knowing he was about to get a good answer. "I—"

Gravel crunched under tires out in the driveway and Daniel swore Jack looked almost relieved before he swore. "Now who in the hell could that be?"

Jack put his fork down and got up, striding to the front door and yanking it open. His posture shifted as he caught sight of whoever their visitor was. It was Jack's ready stance. Daniel left the table as well to come stand behind Jack right as he called out a greeting.

"Morning Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

"O'Neill." The man nodded as he and his partner got out of the car. "We'd been coming by to check on your place, but seeing as you're here maybe you'll help. We could use someone with your training."

Jack sighed. "What's going on?"

"We've got a fugitive loose in these woods—the one wanted for mass murder—he escaped during transport. We've pinned him in the area, but we need able bodies who know the area to partner up with the men the State sent in."

Jack wanted to be selfish, wanted to say no, but he couldn't. The fact that the Sheriff was asking for civilian help, not that he counted as a civilian, was telling on how serious the matter was.

"Armed or unarmed?"

"Fugitive was last seen unarmed but by now could have picked something up. Arm yourself to be on the safe side."

Jack nodded. "Be back with you in a minute."

He already had a gun on him, he had grabbed it from under the table when the car had pulled up, but it was stupid not to go without a second one and extra clips. Daniel stopped him.

"I'm going too Jack."

"No Daniel."

Daniel had that stubborn look. "I'm a good shot if it comes to it, you've seen to that, and I can help track. Besides if this guy's out there unaccounted for wouldn't I be safer with you than here by myself? With everyone out looking for the fugitive he could easily decide to come here and make himself at home."

Jack scowled, Daniel had a point and if something was to happen it would be to Daniel. At least if he was with him Jack could keep Daniel out of trouble.

"Alright, get in the truck. There's a gun under the driver's seat. I'll bring you some extra clips."

Going to the lock box where he kept his spare guns when at the cabin, Jack grabbed out a second gun for himself and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. For a moment he debated on grabbing a second gun for Daniel but dismissed the idea; he was only bringing a second gun out of ingrained habit and not because he thought he'd need it. Jack scooped up two extra clips for each of them, locked and hid the box, before jogging through the cabin and out to the truck where Daniel and the Sheriff waited. Daniel had found the gun and was currently inserting and ejecting the clip a few times, checking the gun over to make sure all was in order and the process was smooth. Jack raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'you doubt I keep my guns ready?'

Daniel interpreted the look exactly and snorted. "I'd rather you rib me for checking than yell at me for not."

Jack smirked and ruffled Daniel's hair. "Let's go Danny-boy."

To the further amusement of the Sheriff and his partner, Daniel glowered back a Jack—the Sheriff had admitted to getting the willies from the Air Force Colonel when they first met—and proceeded to insult Jack in some foreign language.

Jack played mock hurt. "You wound me Daniel. I don't know what you said, but you wound me."

This time Daniel said something in a language Jack did understand, or at least in part, because Jack replied back in kind. The easy banter flowed into English as Jack closed his door and started up his truck, following the Sheriff down his drive and to the starting point for the area sweep.

... ... ... ... ...

Jack was fuming, mentally cursing the State Police and SWAT Team and making the man he was currently partnered with—a greenhorn SWAT agent—feel uncomfortable. They had split Daniel up from him! They hadn't cared for his rank, for his experience. They had simply shoved him with this guy and Daniel with a cop saying that they were civilians in this matter. Jack had been half tempted to leave right then—or at least send Daniel back—but Daniel had been against it.

"We can't go back now Jack." Daniel had argued a little over an hour ago. "They're short-handed already and every extra pair of eyes will help. Besides, what can go wrong? There are enough men with firepower here to stage a small coup and it's not like this fugitive can be as bad as any of our Egyptian friends."

But Jack knew what could go wrong, it was Daniel after all. Not that the archaeologist meant to get in trouble so much, danger just seemed to be attracted to him.

"Damn it." Jack swore under his breath, causing the SWAT agent to jump, giving him a brief moment of perverse pleasure. It only lasted until the agent's radio crackled.

"We have a situation. Fugitive has been located, but has taken a hostage. I repeat, the fugitive has been located but has taken a hostage."

"Daniel!"

Jack knew there was a chance it wasn't Daniel who had been taken hostage even as he took off running to the given coordinates, a very slim chance given the archaeologist's usual luck, but Jack wasn't going to believe otherwise until he saw Daniel unharmed and grinning at him and telling him that he was fine. Luck really wasn't with him this weekend; Daniel was the hostage.

"You alright Danny-boy?" Jack kept his voice low and calm when he had advanced as far as the fugitive would let him.

"Fine Jack."

Daniel attempted to add in a few words of Goa'uld to tell him something about a weapon, but the murderer yanked on Daniel's head to shut him up. He was using Daniel's own gun against him. Jack cursed silently, he seemed to be doing a lot of that this weekend, but forced himself to focus. Daniel wanted him to know something, something about the gun if the way Daniel was flicking his eyes to it and then back to him again was any indication.

Jack started taking inventory. The safety was off, that was for certain, and there was no mysteriously handy bullet-proof shield between Daniel's head and the gun. It was loaded, he could see the clip—wait, the clip. The clip was in, but only partially; it hadn't fully locked in or perhaps Daniel had been given enough time that he had tried to eject the clip and it had jammed. It had worked smoothly earlier when Daniel had tested it but then these quirky things sometimes happened; it was why he always carried a spare. There hadn't been any gun shots earlier though, he would have heard the report through the woods, so that meant there was still a bullet in the chamber and one was all it would take.

* * *

Posted On: October 21, 2008


	3. Hook, Line, and Sinker

Well, this is the last chapter for this particular saga but I might write more Stargate in the future.

_ShadeDancer_

Disclaimer: _I don't own Stargate or any of the characters._

_Warning: _This story will be slash. Don't like it, don't read it.

_Chapter 3:_ Hook, Line, and Sinker

Five minutes passed, then ten, and still the murderer held onto Daniel. Neither side was willing to budge, the fugitive not about to give over his only bargaining piece and Jack wasn't about to allow Daniel to be sacrificed as negligible just because this fugitive was a real bastard that couldn't be allowed to escape justice. Jack was really starting to wish he had never revealed his presence when he had first heard of a hostage having been taken, but he had been so worried about Daniel that he hadn't been thinking straight. Now the fugitive wasn't about to let him out of sight because of his acquaintance with Daniel and he was the only one in this group who would have the capability to get around the man and take him out without harm befalling Daniel. Or at least so he thought.

Jack nearly cursed aloud when he caught a glimpse of the greenhorn he had been with earlier attempting to sneak up on the murderer—he still hadn't caught the man's name though he'd probably have known it if he had spent more time on Earth than off it lately, apparently this man had been big news. Jack schooled his face into impassiveness, not responding to what he had seen, and hoped that none of the other men standing around with him gave the greenhorn away.

"How you doing Danny?"

Jack switched track from bargaining with the fugitive, he had pulled rank and forced the SWAT agents to back off when they had only agitated the man further and increased the risk to Daniel's life. Jack was hoping to keep the fugitive's attention firmly on him and Daniel, using their usual banter as a diversion; he just had to be careful not to make the man restless and trigger happy. Earlier Jack had tried to get the fugitive to shoot at him and waste the bullet in the chamber, but the stubborn bastard had only twitched his finger on the trigger without moving it away from Daniel's head so he wasn't about to risk that again.

"Fine." Daniel was doing as well as could be expected, refusing to allow any strain to show on his face; He knew that to the others he probably seemed to be unusually relaxed and blasé about the situation, but he blamed that on being kidnapped so often by the different types of aliens they ran across. Being held hostage by an ordinary human just didn't seem to have the same feel of danger. "Just like I was the last time you asked. Getting a bit bored though."

Jack snorted. Yup, Daniel wasn't taking this very seriously at all. That part came from being killed and resurrected so many times; Jack figured that it might be a good idea to have Janet check Daniel out for brain damage—come to think of it, a psych evaluation would probably do them all good. The fact that he was getting bored was a bit worrying to Jack though, a bored Daniel usually ended badly.

"Try reciting something, something long that'll keep you busy." Jack suggested. Jack turned to the fugitive. "You don't mind do you? I really don't want him to get fidgety. I kind of like him alive."

The fugitive hesitated, glancing at Daniel and realizing that his bargaining chip was only good to him alive. "Fine, just as long as it's in English. None of that foreign crap he tried earlier."

"Alright, back to business then." Jack announced.

Softly Daniel started to chant, translating from Egyptian. "I am the soul of Re who issued from the Abyss, that soul of the god who created authority. Wrong-doing is my detestation, and I will not see it; I think about righteousness, and I—"

"Enough!" The fugitive shouted, breaking off from what he had started to say to Jack and moving the gun away enough from Daniel's head to give them a chance.

Apparently Daniel's translation about righteousness had hit a chord and from the look on Danny's face it had been exactly what he had intended. The greenhorn, who had been moving slowly forward over time, acted and leapt forward.

"Down Daniel!" Jack shouted, glad when Daniel reacted without question to his order by twisting his head down and turning so that the greenhorn's lunge threw the fugitive off his back.

Somewhere in all this confusion the gun went off but Jack was already diving into the fray, his fist aimed for the murderer's nose. Jack heard the satisfying sound of breaking cartilage as he hit his mark, the empty clicking of his gun repeating over and over as the fugitive attempted to fire rounds that just weren't there. One pinch to a pressure point later and the fugitive was once again in manacles, his unconscious form being dragged through the woods to the waiting transport. Jack just hoped the idiots had been smart enough to at least double the original security if not triple it this time. But that wasn't his problem now, not anymore. Right now his main concern was his own personal archaeologist who had somehow miraculously escaped death yet again.

"Nothing's going to happen? Wasn't that what you said Daniel?" Jack grabbed Daniel into a tight hug and began dragging Daniel back to his truck.

"I'm sor—"

"Don't say it." Jack commanded, cutting Daniel off. "Just don't. Give me until we get back to the cabin. No talking, no nothing. You just took years off my life Danny and I need a moment."

Surprisingly enough Daniel listened and remained still and silent for the whole ride back. Once they were back in the driveway though, Daniel considered all bets off.

"Why did you ask me along Jack?" Daniel had to push the issue now; there was no more time for games after this afternoon. "This weekend has been far from perfect, God knows that, but I know that's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I know I attract trouble, you know I attract trouble, so why me? If you wanted a quiet and relaxing weekend why ask me?"

Jack couldn't wait any longer, if he didn't take his chance now he knew he wouldn't get another one. On the other hand doing this now out of the blue could ruin everything. He still wasn't sure if Daniel would be receptive of his advance…Jack stopped thinking and leaned over, placed a hand behind Daniel's head, and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"This is why I brought you."

Jack's voice was as fierce as his kiss had been when he came up for air and since Daniel hadn't resisted the first time, he kissed him again. This time Daniel was over his shock and kissed Jack back just as fiercely, just as passionately, and he felt the hand behind his head tighten in his hair possessively. Daniel brought his own hands up from where he had braced himself against the seat and ran them along Jack's chest through his t-shirt. At that moment Daniel didn't care if they ever had to breathe again, but he used his new position to push Jack back gently.

"Gods Jack." Daniel groaned, this was taking some serious willpower. "The Gods know I want you, but not here like this. We're no longer horny teenagers to make out like bandits in your truck when you have that huge bed in the cabin."

Jack looked seriously at Daniel. "You're sure about this? I don't want to pressure you. Out here—if we make it to the bed I'm not going to stop. Just kisses and touching won't be enough."

Daniel smirked. "Jack, I've been walking behind you on all these missions just so I can watch your ass and you're asking me if I'm sure? After our tussle in the kitchen this morning I thought I was going to have to excuse myself to the bathroom until our company arrived."

Jack didn't need to hear anymore, he kissed Daniel again before breaking it off and dragging them both out of the truck through the driver side door. They stumbled like a young foolish couple and this time Daniel pulled Jack into a kiss, tugging at Jack's shirt so he could reach up under it for the flesh hidden there. Somehow they made it to the steps and into the house without breaking apart, tumbling onto the bed with a flurry of limbs.

"Last chance Danny." Jack offered, holding himself stiffly up on his arms. He had told Daniel in the truck that there wouldn't be another chance, but he felt he had to offer so that Daniel knew what he was getting himself into. "I know this weekend hasn't been what you expected and I have to warn you that I don't want this to be a casual thing."

"Jack, casual is not my style. If I thought this would be casual I wouldn't have stopped you in the truck so we could come inside. Now shut up and kiss me again."

Jack was only too happy to comply before he took the time to divest them both of their shirts. He had seen Daniel shirtless many times, many tempting times in which he had to restrain himself from touching, but now he could touch and he did. Daniel as it turned out, had very sensitive nipples, and Jack took great delight in bathing them with his tongue just to make Daniel squirm. Daniel bit into his shoulder in retaliation and Jack groaned, hissing in a breath as he felt Daniel lave over the spot he had bitten before trailing up his neck to nibble on his left ear. Together they reached for the snaps of each other's jeans in unspoken agreement, creative squirming having them both out of their pants without breaking too far apart. As much as Jack would like to drag this out, learn every bit of Daniel's body and what made him squirm, they were both already well past the point of holding out for much longer.

Jack reached for the lube he had stashed next to his bed specifically for this trip; he had no reason to keep it there otherwise. Liberally coating his finger with the cool lotion Jack teased at Daniel's anus, his eyes locked on Daniel's the whole time, slowly pumping one finger in until Daniel was loose enough for a second.

"Jack." Daniel groaned, pushing against his hand. "It's been a while, but I'm not going to break."

"I don't want to hurt you Danny."

Jack probed a bit more before withdrawing his fingers, placing the head of his cock at Daniel's hole. Carefully in order to savor this moment Jack penetrated Daniel, enjoying how tight his new lover was. Surprisingly it didn't bother him so much to know that at some point Daniel had been with another man, it would have been stupid to believe that he was the first given how easily Daniel was accepting all of this, but Jack also knew that he wasn't about to share Daniel now that he had him. They'd have that conversation a bit later down the road though it probably wasn't necessary now that Sha're was dead—she had been the only threat he had ever seen to approaching a relationship with Daniel and even then it seemed that Daniel had only looked for her out of duty as time had worn by.

"Oh yes Jack." Daniel pushed against him as he thrust, taking Jack deep. "Harder."

Jack complied. Reaching down between them to grasp Daniel, he matched the pace of his hand to each thrust of his hips. It might be a cliché romantic gesture, but Jack was determined that they would cum as close together as possible this first time.

"Oh fuck." Daniel moaned as Jack angled himself just right.

"Shit Daniel." Jack was struggling to hold himself back. He had expected Daniel to be passionate, but this just blew his mind beyond his wildest dreams; he was going to have some interesting scratch and bite marks to hide—not that he regretted a single one.

Daniel arched upwards off the bed, spending himself over Jack's hand and clenching his ass tight. It was all the encouragement Jack needed. For a moment he thought about pulling out and spilling his seed on Daniel's stomach, but Daniel wasn't telling him to pull out so he didn't. As he let himself spasm inside of Daniel, Jack couldn't remember the last time he had such a fierce orgasm.

It seemed an eternity before they could both catch their breath again.

Finally Jack groaned and started to lever himself up. "Let's go get cleaned up."

Daniel pulled Jack back down, wrapping around him to keep him on the bed. "Clean up later. I want to lay here holding you for a bit."

Once again Jack was more than happy to oblige. He had suspected Daniel would be a cuddler and while he would be the last one to admit it, he was too. Besides, they would have to enjoy moments like this when they could. Weekend getaways like this would be rare in the future, people would get suspicious of too many 'fishing trips' and they didn't often have the luxury of privacy when they were off world. Of course there would be stolen nights at his house, Daniel stayed over often enough as it was that those wouldn't be questioned, but there would be many times when Daniel would have to go home to his own apartment. Jack pulled Daniel tighter into his arms; perhaps it hadn't been fair to do this to either of them, to add this complication to their already strange lifestyle, but he was too selfish to regret it.

"Jack?" Daniel murmured in the soft voice of someone enjoying the afterglow of a satisfying shag.

"Yeah Danny?"

"I'm glad you invited me to come fishing."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "Me too Danny. Me too."

* * *

Posted On: October 28, 2008


End file.
